jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno Bucciarati
Bruno Buccellati is a major character,ally & the leader of his gang in Part V: Vento Aureo. Personality Buccellati is shown to be a moral man who is loyal to the citizens within his division's territory. This loyalty is constantly remarked about by the people, who go to him with even the most common, everyday requests. Giorno notes that Buccellati was at odds with himself when he used Sticky Fingers to hide inside the body of a teenager who was addicted to drugs, the sale of which Buccellati resents due to his father's death at the hands of drug addicts. Even so, Buccellati is made to turn a blind eye against the sale of drugs within his territory. Buccellati's mother had remarked about his kindness, as Buccellati willingly chose to take care of his lonely father rather than pursue an education in the city. He likes to pursue the truth by studying a person's antics closely; if they sweat, he would lick them, remarking that "a liar's sweat tastes sweet". Synopsis History When Buccellati was seven years old, his parents decided to get a divorce. His father wanted to remain in the fishing village where they lived, while his mother wanted to move to the city. The two decided Buccellati should choose who he wanted to live with. Buccellati's mother tried to convince him to come with her to the city and receive an education, but in the end Buccellati said he would rather live with his father. Both parents were shocked, but Buccellati's mother understood the reasoning behind Buccellati's decision. Buccellati knew, even at his young age, that once his mother reached the city she would forget the village, even if she was crying and sad at the moment. However, his father would remain alone and slowly grow old and die, and that he needed someone there with him. This kindness was a part of Buccellati's personality, though his mother thought his weakness of being too warm to others would someday be his downfall and change his life for the worse. As the years went on, Buccellati's father worked very hard, in the hope the Buccellati would one day move to the city and receive an education. One day, however two fishermen from outside the village borrowed a boat from Buccellati's father, claiming they wanted to fish around the small islands off Naples. The fishermen seemed strange, one even forgetting to take his fishing rod. Buccellati's father took the fishing rod and went to go look for the fishermen, but upon finding them, he saw that they were in fact gangsters involved with the drug trade. Buccellati's father was shot seven times but a nearby police boat found him and he was rushed to the hospital. The police examined the matter of the shooter, but needed to wait for Buccellati's father to wake up so he could identify him. However, while Buccellati's father was unconscious, the two gangsters snuck into his room, intending to kill him. While one stood guard, the other was about to kill Buccellati's father, when suddenly he found a knife pointed at him by twelve year old Buccellati, who had been hiding under the bed. Buccellati killed both gangsters, but in doing so put himself in an unfortunate position. He eventually joined the gang, in exchange for the protection Polpo could give him against the two gangsters' friends who might be seeking revenge. For a few years he worked under Polpo, not thinking to much of the gang's actions, though this was about the time the gang started dealing drugs within the city. Five years later, Buccellati's father died of complications during his surgery, but Buccellati knew the gang was involved with the surgery and that they were trying to separate him and his father. Vento Aureo (2001) Buccellati is shown to be a member of Passione and encounters Giorno Giovanna on a bus with interrogation about Luca's murder, using his stand for intimidation before becoming Giorno's first fight using Gold Experience. During his fight with Giorno, he uses his stand to hide inside of someone's body before finding out that the person he was hiding inside was a thirteen year old drug addict. Feeling contradicted by helping the man that supplies these drugs to children, he holds back during the fight which prevents Giorno from pummeling him (after being slowed down by Gold Experience earlier). This causes Giorno to declare Buccellati a partner and pursues initiation into Passione, Buccellati brings up how if the situation should arise where Giorno is discovered as someone who's trying to take control of the gang or that he's Luka's killer, he will not help Giorno since no one will help a traitor. After Giorno's initiation, Buccellati explains that the best way to overthrow the boss is to be in the boss' good graces. He then introduces Giorno to his group which included Pannacotta Fugo, Narancia Ghirga, Leone Abbachio and Guido Mista. After Polpo's apparent suicide, Buccellati attempts to go to Capri island in order to seize Polpo's six billion lira "treasure" that he helped hide. Once going to Capri Island, he reveals the location of the treasure zipped in a toilet and instantly gave the six billion to Pericolo, who in turn, promoted Buccellati to operative status. Instantly after promotion, Buccellati was given a job to do which was to protect the boss' daughter. After a failed first mission resulting in Narancia's injury and an entire street being set on fire, Buccellati is given another chance by retrieving a key from Pompeii (before getting intercepted by an assailant using an illusory stand) for a turtle with a stand power that serves as a room for the group. They are soon intercepted and stalked by another assailant and his crony leading to a confrontation which resulted in Buccellati defeating both of them despite his gang turning old from the assailant's stand power while still inside the turtle. With the consistent onslaught of attackers with stands from the assassination group, Buccellati accomplishes his goal of bringing Trish safely to the boss, who reveals himself to have wanted to kill Trish using King Crimson, thus causing a rift between the operative and his boss. After the fight, Buccellati finalizes his betrayal by telling his group to either kill him or follow him, after a staunch and almost reluctant response to do either, the group (save for Fugo) stays with him. Awkwardly enough, Buccellati shows a high tolerance to pain after his fight with King Crimson (which is exhibited after he pierced his hand with a nail without realizing it and showing a bloodless cut on his leg after the confrontation with Tizziano and Squalo) Despite being healed by Gold Experience, Buccellati still exhibited signs of post-mortem operation such as not responding to pain. He still kept with his mission of keeping Trish Una alive although it was proven after his confrontation with Secco, he has no pulse and is indeed walking dead. This nonliving body proves to hinder him on several occasions, such as crippling his body when he loses too much blood and impairing his vision, but does help him escape Green Day's effects as it only affects those who are living. However, his body, due to being effectively nonliving, is still affected by Secco's Oasis. Buccellati finally dies after defeating Silver Chariot Requiem. Because his body was already dead prior to his body replacement, he does not get switched back to his original body and is implied to have gone to a good afterlife, presumably Heaven. Epilogue The story of Buccellati's gang just after Luka's death is revealed. Buccellati receives a request from a flower shop owner, and the beginning of the story plays out reminiscent of the beginning of Mario Puzo's The Godfather. Shortly after, Buccellati's group goes to investigate Scolippi, upon which Mista attempts to prevent Rolling Stones from killing Buccellati. Eventually the group is successful in stopping Rolling Stone, but in return, guarantee themselves the gruesome deaths they were fated to suffer in the events of Part V. Gallery gamebruno.jpg|Buccellati in GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze top791.jpg|Buccellati drawn by Falcoon Bucciarati3.jpg|Full body shot from manga. 1358377222597 2324 03.jpg|Buccellati, Abbachio, & Polpo's cameo in Jolyne, Gucci de Tobu Brunoascend.png|Buccellati as a ghost ascending to heaven Buccellati-Team-Vol.1.png|Bruno as a figure Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Araki's Top 10 favorite character list with Buccellati at 3rd Buccellati ASB.jpg|Buccellati as he appears in All-Star Battle Trivia * One of the origins of the name Bruno is literally the word "Brown". Bruno's first name is likely a reference to the song "Brown Sugar" from the Rolling Stones' Album, Sticky Fingers. Also considering his last name being a sweet/sugary/dessert, Bruno Buccellati could directly reference "Brown Sugar". * "Buccellati" is the name of a prestigious jewelry located in Milan (Italy). * Oddly enough, Bruno's mother is shown calling him by his last name in a flashback. * He was first seen with a relaxed & sadistic attitude (possibly to lower Giorno's gaurd & intimitate him) only in his debut arc when he was investigating Giorno for the death of Leaky-eye Luca. Afterwards he had a very serious & unflinching demeanor throughout the story. Even when he was ascending to heaven as a ghost, or the flashback arc, his demeanor is unchanged. He is not smiling since his introduction until the team's betrayal & seeing Narancia going with him against the boss. * He shares the same birthday with Giorno's biological nephew Joseph Joestar. * He along with Leone Abbachio & Polpo were present in the one shot Jolyne, Gucci de Tobu. * Out of Araki's Top 10 favorite characters list in 2000, Buccellati ranks 3rd, right under Kira & Josuke, being the most favored side protagonist, character from Vento Aureo & overall favorite character outside of Part IV. References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Buccellati's Gang